Mad Moxxi's New Toy
by WriterOfKinkyOneshots
Summary: Mad Moxxi plays with her new toy: Lilith. Lemon, BDSM, Graphic Sex.


**I own nothing from Borderlands.**

**Warning: Lemon, BDSM, graphic sex, Mad Moxxi/Lilith. You have been warned. I don't want to see any comments saying that someone is shocked at this fic's content.**

**Please read and review. Anonymous reviews **_**are**_** enabled. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are general reviews.**

"You know, I often missed my second husband," Moxxi commented as she slowly ran her hands up Lilith's front, dragging her nails slightly and leaving light pink trails in the smooth, creamy skin from her thighs to her breasts, which she lightly cupped in her hands, giving the nipples a hard tweak and smirking at the small moan that fell from Lilith's mouth.

"He was such a good toy," she continued, running her hands down her back this time, leaving the pink trails from her shoulders to her taut butt cheeks, which Moxxi groped and squeezed, smiling. "I was so sad when I broke him.

"But now…" She suddenly gave Lilith's ass a hard slap, causing her to yelp out of surprise and mild pain, "I have a new toy. And I'm going to have so… much… _fun_ with her…" she purred into Lilith's ear from behind, causing her to shiver and think back to the events that had led to this moment…

She and her fellow vault hunters had just finished a match in the Angelic Ruins coliseum, and Lilith had headed to the women's washrooms to wash off the grime. As she was emerging from the shower, she found herself suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall, her wet back against the cold tiles.

Before she knew what was happening, Moxxi had pressed her body against Lilith's, pinning her to the wall. Her right arm had snaked around Lilith's waist, pulling it forward into Moxxi's thigh, which was grinding hard against her crotch; and her left hand had found Lilith's breast, squeezing and pulling it roughly.

And the kiss… Moxxi had almost savagely crushed her lips to Lilith's, forcing her tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch of it…

And then, just as abruptly as she started, Moxxi stopped, pulling away from Lilith with a thin strand of saliva still connecting their tongues for half a second, and left with a sultry wink and smirk that hitched Lilith's breath in her mouth, seemingly not caring that her clothes had gotten rumpled and wet.

Lilith was left standing there against the wall, panting, heart pounding against her ribs, and incredibly aroused for a good five minutes before she trusted her legs to support her.

She was confused by what she felt. She wasn't confused at her arousal towards another woman; she'd been bi for years. She was confused because she'd never before considered herself to be the submissive type, especially in bed.

And yet, Moxxi's aggressive display of dominance had left her more aroused than she'd ever felt in her life.

Meanwhile, Moxxi sat in her office, waiting patiently and smiling to herself, for she knew that Lilith wouldn't be able to resist after being given a taste of Moxxi's loving; before long, Lilith would come to her, hungry for more. And she would give it to her.

One hour later, here she was, bound in an upright, spread-eagle position, her feet held apart by steel loops protruding from the floor, bound to them by thick leather cuffs around her ankles; her arms held up and to the sides by strong cables that attached to the ceiling and to similar cuffs on her wrists.

Moxxi had put a collar on her, locking it in place. The collar wasn't so tight as to be uncomfortable or constricting, but just tight enough that Lilith wouldn't forget its presence, or her place. It was simple and plain in color, save for a single red heart in the center.

She'd also wrapped a long strip of thick black cloth around Lilith's eyes and knotted it tightly behind her head, blindfolding her. The loss of sight had done two things:

One, every other sense was heightened dramatically, touch included;

And two, she never knew what Moxxi was about to do.

Moxxi grabbed her sensitive pussy then, snapping her back to the present and causing her to squeal in arousal, trembling as Moxxi rubbed her crotch and purred "That's it, moan for me, slut… I do so _love-_" she accentuated the word by pinching Lilith's clit, making her arch her back and moan loudly, "-hearing my partner's cries as I work them over, it's why I never gag them."

She removed her hand then, leaving Lilith panting as she slowly traced one of her tattoos with her fingertip. "Yours in particular…" she ran her fingertip up the valley of Lilith's breasts, "Are positively _delightful_. So…" she grabbed Lilith's hair and yanked her close, and lowly purred right into her ear "I'm going to make you scream all night long."

She let go of her hair and smacked her ass again, then licked and nipped at her neck before sucking on it roughly, hickeying Lilith and marking her as Moxxi's, causing Lilith to mewl in pleasure as she did so.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she drew back, before smirking and walking to a nearby table, selecting two large leather floggers, holding one in each hand as she walked back to Lilith. For a few moments, she simply stood there, admiring the view as Lilith looked around, blind, unaware of her surroundings.

Moxxi couldn't help but smile; Lilith looked so heartbreakingly cute like this, a helpless fox of a woman. Her fox.

A flogger whipped down and struck Lilith's firm, round butt, making a loud smacking sound as Lilith yelped, jerking against her bonds.

Moxxi let her pant for a second, then whipped the other cheek with the other flogger and paused again before getting to work.

She walked slowly around Lilith, flogging her ass, back, arms, sides, breasts, stomach, thighs, and pussy as she did so, each strike eliciting another yelp from Lilith.

As Moxxi walked around her again and again, flogging mercilessly as she went, Lilith felt a heat spreading across her body from the areas struck. It was painful, of course, but it was also strangely arousing for her, and her yelps of pain quickly became laced with pleasure…

Finally, after several more cycles, Moxxi stopped, admiring her handiwork as Lilith panted and trembled, much of her skin a deep, rosy pink instead of its usual pale white.

Smirking, Moxxi dropped the floggers to the side and slowly ran her fingertip up the side of one of Lilith's breasts, cooing "Aw, do you want me make it better? Do you want me to touch you?"

At this point, Lilith was so flushed with arousal that all she could do was nod.

"Say 'please.'"

Lilith bit her lip, not saying anything. She needed release so badly, but she didn't want to beg…

Moxxi smirked evilly, using one finger to rub Lilith's pussy just enough to keep her arousal from going down, but not giving her any actual pleasure. "Well, if you're not going to say it, then I guess we'll just have to keep you here like this until you do. All night if we need to."

Lilith grit her teeth at that. She knew Moxxi would do it, too, torture her like this until she begged. She didn't need to see her face to know she wasn't bluffing.

"P-Please…" she muttered.

Moxxi grinned "Sorry, what was that?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

She growled "Fuck me, damn you! _Please_."

"Such language! Tsk tsk, Lilith. Fine, I'll give you what you want, but, slowly."

Lilith groaned in despair. She'd been in a state of extreme arousal ever since Moxxi had ambushed her in the shower, and she needed her _now_, damn it!

She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something cool and slimey being slathered onto her rear entrance. She barely had time to register this before something cold and hard pressed against the ring of muscle, making her jerk away and let out a startled cry.

"Just relax dear…" Moxxi purred. "It will go in a lot easier if you do."

A hand gripped her hip firmly and the pressure returned, before entering, making Lilith draw in a sharp breath and instinctively clench as Moxxi slowly worked the large glass butt plug deeper and deeper into her.

Finally, it was fully inside of her, the flared end slapping lightly against her rear entrance as it closed around the bulbous portion of the plug.

Lilith was trembling and panting heavily once again, sweat glistening on her body. She felt the large, cold lump of glass seated snugly inside her, stretching her walls around it. She'd never had anything up there before, and it was horribly uncomfortable, but in a somehow rather pleasant way.

All too soon, she realized that it was making her hornier than ever, and that that had been Moxxi's reason for doing it in the first place: to drag this out even more for her before she gave her sweet release. She squirmed slightly, causing it to shift around and bring her even more arousal.

Moxxi chuckled to herself at her discomfort, and then bent down to Lilith's breasts, slowly, torturously licking them, licking and nipping them everywhere but the nipples, teasing her. Finally, after what felt like hours to Lilith, Moxxi first licked and nipped each one in turn, before suddenly roughly sucking and biting one, and roughly pinching the other, switching often and causing Lilith to moan and squirm uncontrollably.

When Moxxi stopped, Lilith was so horny she couldn't even think straight, any sort of thoughts coming into her head quickly getting scrambled into gibberish, panting heavily as her body glistened with sweat.

Moxxi cooed "Aw, you look about ready to burst! Poor thing. I'll tell you what: We'll get each other off, right now. I want to see your face when you scream, though." She whipped off Lilith's blindfold.

Once her eyes had adjusted, they widened. Moxxi was grinning evilly, and holding in her hand an enormous, floppy, double-ended dildo. "You like? It's one of my favorites."

She sashayed forwards, and then slowly stripped out of her clothes, teasing Lilith. When she was finally nude, she touched herself briefly, getting herself wet, before sliding one end into herself with a low moan.

She then stepped up close to Lilith, teasingly prodding her pussy, and finally thrust into her, hard, her pussy pressing against Lilith's.

Lilith screamed from the pleasure as the huge rod got buried in her needy hole, filling her deliciously. She could feel it rubbing the butt plug through her walls, and almost came right then and there.

Moxxi grabbed Lilith's hips and began mercilessly fucking her, letting out moans of her own as it shifted around inside her.

Lilith moaned uncontrollably, eyes rolling up as she felt her pleasure climbing higher and higher, and, at long last, came with a loud, drawn-out moan, sagging against her bonds.

Moxxi grinned, grabbed her breasts roughly, reangled, and kept thrusting deeper into her, not even slowing down for her orgasm and making Lilith scream with pleasure as she clenched onto the rod moving inside her as she came again, and again, and again…

Finally, some time later, Moxxi stopped, panting, the dildo still buried in them both. She'd come five times.

Lilith had been brought to orgasm seventeen more times, and was a panting, sweaty mess. Her legs, soaked in her own juices, had given out on her at some point, and she was held up only by the cables attached to her wrists.

Moxxi, exhausted, smiled and kissed her, saying "That was incredible, Lilith… Don't know why I waited this long…" She pulled out the butt plug, going slowly so as not to hurt her, Lilith shivering as she felt it leave her.

Moxxi undid the cuffs on first her ankles, then her wrists, catching her before she fell and carrying her to the bed, setting her down on it before collapsing onto it herself.

Before she passed out, Lilith smiled, tracing the collar Moxxi had put on her with her finger. She had no place for love on a planet like Pandora, but… It would be nice to be friends with Moxxi. And besides, she would have plenty of time out there in the wastes to cook up a plan for getting back at her…


End file.
